Of Secerets and Deceptions
by Shey92
Summary: Harry is Voldemorts mate and when Tom realises he is desperate to win him over. Harry is also a Malfoy and Draco's twin. Add to that some changes at Hogwarts bad Dumbledore It's going to be an interesting year. - missunderstood Sev. HP/LV, DM/HG,SS/SB/RL
1. Chapter 1

Of Secrets and Deceptions

Chapter One: Secrets

Summery: Harry is Voldemorts mate and when he realises he is desperate to win him over. Harry is also a Malfoy and Draco's twin. Add to that some changes at Hogwarts It's going to be an interesting year.

**A/N: I was reading a story (can't remember which one****) a while ago and had this idea. I have it all planned out in my head so it shouldn't take long to finish. BTW if anyone knows any stories with Draco and Harry as brothers can you let me know the title in a PM or review, thankyou ****enjoy. **

**P.S I don't have a beta so if anyone's interested let me know. **

_A year before the rest of the story_

_Riddle Estate_

Tom Marvello Riddle better known too many as Lord Voldemort. Sat on his throne upon the platform at the front of the great hall of his family estate. His followers surrounded him. They had all noticed his dramatic change in personality, it was kind of hard to miss. What once would have caused him to crucio them, he now let slide. That's not to say he failed to punish them ,he did of course, but not as frequently as he once did. And never the children. He in turn was glad his followers seemed to trust him more. His inner circle - those he once considered friends- were still wary. They hoped he would stay like this, they had missed their friend.

He glanced around the room, and spotted Severus in a corner speaking to the Malfoys. The potions master had his back to him so he could see the worry on Narcissas face and was instantly on alert. It took a lot to get the woman to panic and a lot more to get her to show it. Just as he was trying to decide what to do Sev touched her arm and said something she nodded and Lucius led her away. Severus looked up and Tom caught his eye and beckoned him over. His reluctance made the 'Dark Lord' curious. "Is something the matter Severus?" Tom asked and Severus replied there was not. Tom persisted "I saw the Malfoys leave. Narcissa looked upset. Is there nothing you want to tell me?" the potions master blinked and seemed to struggle with something and Tom knew something was wrong Severus obviously wanted to tell him something but wasn't sure if he should. Tom sighed inwardly and decided to let it pass. If Sev saw he could trust him he'd tell him at some point. "Where did Lucius and Narcissa go?" I asked and hoped he would tell me that. "They returned to the manor. School begins in a few days and they want to be with Draco, Narcissas been very protective lately." Tom nodded accepting that answer. And allowed Severus to go back to the others.

_Malfoy Manor _

As they left the party Narcissa clung to Lucius. She needed to be as close to him as possible this was going to be one of the hardest things she had ever done. She also knew that this was going to be easy compared to what she would have to do soon. As they left the manor they were able to apperate to their home.

As they walked to their sons room Narcissa could feel her panic grow. Draco thought he hated him, how would he react. Lucius tried to calm her but she wouldn't let him. It was her actions that had caused this. If she had been stronger. Less afraid this wouldn't have happened. But no she had to be weak and now her sons were paying for it. She had never wanted to have only one child, she didn't want it to be lonely. She knew Lucius felt the same, he had been an only child himself and knew from experience it was lonely.

She paused outside her sons room before she knocked and Lucius squeezed her hand as her son yelled to enter. Upon entering they found their oldest child on his bed surrounded by clothes and hair products obviously trying to pack for school. Narcissa sat on what could have possibly been the only clear space on the bed and his father took the chair. "Baby" Narcissa began "I have some things to tell you and I want you to sty quiet till I finish." At his nod she continued. "The day I found out I was pregnant I was so happy. A friend of mine had told me she was expecting and I had been so jealous. Her name was Lily." At Draco's look she nodded he knew it was Lily Potter and wanted to say something but she continued. "We were in hospital at the same time due on the same day. We were so excited, when the day came though Lily had complications and her baby was still born. A few hours I went into labour. I was terrified I'd been told about Lily and didn't want anything to happen to my baby. Not even the doctors suspected but I had twins." Draco was shocked he couldn't have said anything if he wanted to. Twins? Lily baby still born … but Harry… NO. NO WAY!!! His parents watched his facial expressions change and knew when he worked it out. "Please let me finish. Lily was devastated and I was terrified. Tom had changed. It wasn't safe anymore we were his friends and he didn't harm us yet but we could see it was coming. Once he respected those who followed him and his ideals but now he tortured them for minor mistakes. I was sure I couldn't protect you both. One I could watch constantly, keep Tom away from but two it was impossible. Then I thought of Lily and how wonderful a mother she would be. James wasn't there yet he was away. I looked at you both sleeping peacefully one of you an image of your father and the other with the Black looks. It would be so easy. I went to lily and told her what I was thinking. She asked me to wait for your father to return the next day but I refused. I told her to choose then and she agreed. James was a cousin, he had the same hair and skin colouring all he needed was something from Lily so we changed the eyes. When your father returned I told him what I had done and he agreed. Tom had just tortured Severus."

Draco just stared at them and nodded. It made sense the Dark Lord was unpredictable, but Harry, his brother. Wow. "Does he know? Does anyone know?" Draco asked and his father answered "your brother doesn't know. Severus does and so does Bella." Draco nodded Sev would be his godfather too and it explained why he was so tough on him. Sev had always punished Draco and Draco knew how to behave, but with Draco it was in private, he didn't have that option with Harry so he had to do what he could to teach him. Harry of course didn't know that and it cause a lot of resentment. He thought Draco got away with it but his punishments were usually worse; he got punished by Severus and then his father. "So when are you going to tell him and what's his actual name? I know you didn't name him Harry." Draco said with a tone of distain for the name. "We don't know when were going to tell him but it will depend on the Dark Lord. No we did not name him Harry. He was going to be Casimir (1) Severus Malfoy." Lucius told him and Narcissa smiled. "Sev was so happy, he was instantly devoted to you both. I think it hurt him that he didn't have Cas in Slytherin." Lucius nodded and Draco grinned "I can't wait to tell Blaise he'll be sooo jealous he always wanted a brother."

**A/N: I know the idea of Dumbledore turning Voldemort evil is done a lot but I love it. I'm going to update either way but I am encouraged by**** reviews**** and they do make me more enthusiastic to continue. **

**1**Origin: Polish  
Meaning: Keeper of peace


	2. Chapter 2

Of Secrets and Deceptions

Chapter Two: Anger and Plans

Summery: Harry is Voldemorts mate and when he realises he is desperate to win him over. Harry is also a Malfoy and Draco's twin. Add to that some changes at Hogwarts It's going to be an interesting year.

Disclaimer: I just realised I didn't add one of these last time oops. Well I don't own Harry potter but I wish I did. As well as Draco, Lucius, Tom and Severus and Sirius. Well all of them really they wont give them to me though… mean people

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and those who put me on Alerts or ****Favourites. Special thanks to jk who was my first review. Anyone who's interested in Tom/Harry should read my other story UnTold truths it's kind of similar. Enjoy **

**Last chapter: **_"Sev was so happy, he was instantly devoted to you both. I think it hurt him that he didn't have Cas in Slytherin." Lucius nodded and Draco grinned "I can't wait to tell Blaise he'll be sooo jealous he always wanted a brother."_

Tom Marvelo Riddle once again sat in his throne upon the diesis watching his followers. This time however, he was far from pleased. He was trying to hide this from his followers of course, he didn't want their distrust. Glancing around the room he finally spotted the source of his displeasure. The Malfoys.

You may wonder why Lord Voldemort would be displeased with his second in command and the mans wife. This goes back to something he learned shortly after last year's party. He recalled all of his interactions with harry and felt something he hadn't noticed before. A pull he had always hoped for and never felt. Harry Potter was his mate. This of course was something to be happy about; this in its self is not what had the Dark Lord angry. That comes in later. Upon learning this Tom ordered his inner circle to take shifts in watching Harry's friends during the times they were in the open and trying to find where Harry was. He had set Rabastian and Rodolphus Lestrange a special task. He wanted them to find every bit of information on Harry. He wanted to know everything. This lead to them finding something he had not been aware of. Something he would have known if it hadn't been covered up. Something hidden by the Malfoys.

He watched Lucius and Narcissa speaking to Severus and saw the woman's eyes shift to the door. It was then he remembered that they had left early last time and decided to prevent a repeat of that event. He called over Parkinson and sent him to tell Lucius he required his presence at the end of the evening. He watched the man approach the blond and after a few seconds Lucius looked his way and nodded. He understood and would obey. As tom watched them throughout the night his anger simmered. Lucius had better have a good explanation.

Hours later the party was ending and Lucius sent Narcissa home with Severus. He had an idea what this was about and didn't want her here while this discussion took place. He had seen the looks his Lord had given him throughout the night and had a feeling he knew. Lucius sighed as it was just Tom and he left. He approached Toms 'throne' and tried to rid his face of all expression. "Tom, Parkinson said you wished to speak to me." Lucius said standing in front of the diesis. Tom watched him and Lucius shivered. He did not like seeing the look in his friend's eyes. It was the look that when he was -Different-meant pain. "Lucius. I trust you know what I have gad Rabastian and Rodolphus working on this past year." he asked and Lucius nodded, it was as he expected.

"Yes Tom I am aware."

"They have found something interesting. I am sure you know what I speak of. Something I believe I should have been told by you. And something I believe should never have been hidden." Lucius nodded. And Tom continued. "Tell me if at any point you have something to add but this is what they tell me. They tell me the birth records in storage are fake. That Lily Potters son was dead at birth. That Narcissa and her gave birth on the same day. That Narcissa had twins. That she gave one to Lily Potter along with the birth certificate that was hidden. "Lucius nodded to each statement. "They tell me Harry Potter, who is my mate, is your son." As he finished his voice was deathly quiet and as Lucius nodded to that last statement. He closed his eyes. His mate was Lucius son. Lucius had in a roundabout way kept his Mate away from him. He couldn't be angry. He had to find out why. "Lucius, tell me." He ordered and Lucius was quick to obey. He knew tom was angry but he knew he would get this chance. "We were unaware until she went in to labour. She was terrified her friend Lily had had her son and he was still born. She was so happy when she had both and they were healthy. But she was afraid. You had changed so much. She didn't know what to do. I wasn't there and she didn't think he could protect them in what was too come. " Tom nodded he knew Narcissa possessed some ability of sight. "She then realised what she could do, Lily had always loved children and James was unaware of the fate of their child. She took our baby to Lily and told her what she wanted. Lily agreed and it was done. The glamour's are minor, they made him look more like Lily and he already looked a bit like James. He got it from Narcissas family. " Tom had not said a word through it all. He now nodded.

"What is his name?" he asked and Lucius replied.

"Casimir Severus Malfoy. We were going to call him Cas." Tom nodded his acceptance.

"I understand Lucius. She did the right thing. " Lucius nodded and tom continued to think. "I think its time to implement some new changes in Hogwarts…." Lucius nodded knowing this is what tom wanted to get Cas. "First off I think the school board needs to monitor the teaching staff and be allowed to make some changes. You will take this position as your child is there. Secondly the students need someone to talk to, the muggles call this a councilor research this, Narcissa will be good for this position as she will be there with you anyways. Thirdly there is to much inter house rivalry, splitting them by year level shall fix that." Lucius nodded, this was perfect both he and Narcissa would be in the school and Draco would be closer to Cas it was perfect "I now need to speak with the juniors. I will see you, Narcissa and Severus in the morning." He said and Lucius nodded as Tom left to talk to the children.

**A/N: Please review!! I love to know what people are thinking. I'm sorry to the person I told I would have this up sooner I totally meant to but I got distracted. I hope you enjoy it **


	3. Chapter 3

Of Secrets and Deceptions

Chapter Three: The Train

Summery: Harry is Voldemorts mate and when he realises he is desperate to win him over. Harry is also a Malfoy and Draco's twin. Add to that some changes at Hogwarts It's going to be an interesting year.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned the Harry Potter universe but I don't and sadly it's not for sale.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and those who put me on Alerts or Favourites. Anyone who's interested in Tom/Harry should read my other story Untold truths it's kind of similar. Enjoy

Last chapter: Lucius nodded, this was perfect both he and Narcissa would be in the school and Draco would be closer to Cas it was perfect "I now need to speak with the juniors. I will see you, Narcissa and Severus in the morning." He said and Lucius nodded as Tom left to talk to the children.

The Burrow

Morning of August 23rd

Harry James Potter woke to a persistent knocking on the door. He sat up and looked around trying to find his glasses. As he put them on he looked over to the other bed in the room. His best friend Ronald Weasley was also awake. He was looking around as though trying to find the source of the sound and it took a couple more seconds for him to realize it was the door. When he did he was not happy. "GO AWAY!!" the red head yelled at the person causing the noise. Instead another red head walked in. "Mum said to get the two of you up. We have t leave in an hour and she wants to make sure the two of you don't forget anything." Ginny told them way to awake for this hour of the day.

"I still don't see why we have to be there a whole week before classes. It makes no sense." Ron said as he got up. Ginny shrugged and left the room. Harry agreed with him. It didn't make any sense, every other year the students arrived on September 1st and began classes the next day. None of the adults seemed able to explain the change either. Ms. Weasley just said the letter informed parents students were to be there early and the train would be leaving at 11.00 August 23rd, and apologized for any difficulties. Harry got up and sighed, whatever caused the change was probably bad. It was going to be a long year.

After they dressed and packed the last of their belongings, the two boys went downstairs. And headed to the kitchen. They were as usual the last to enter. Ginny and Hermione must have either finished packing the night before or gotten up earlier that the two boys.

Once breakfast was over they gathered their belongings and left the burrow, with a ministry approved escort of course, and left for the train.

Upon arriving at Kings Cross station, and going through the barrier, the auroras left and the group split up. Ginny boarded the train and went to save them a compartment while the other three waited for the others. As the group waited the Malfoys came through the barrier. For the first time, the friends saw, it was not only Lucius and Draco, but Narcissa as well. Harry and Hermione had never seen her before, it was Ron who told the other two who she was, all he could see by looking at her was that she was beautiful, the Malfoys were on the far side of the train from them, where the Slytherin children boarded, but Harry could see her hair and the way she held herself and was amazed. He quickly looked away but he could feel eyes on him. Thinking it was probably Draco making plans to harass him =, he tried to ignore it. About three minutes later, Luna and Neville appeared beside them and Luna threw her arms around him, at the same time Hermione hugged Neville and Luna switched from Harry to Ron, the whole time Harry felt the eyes on him. He finally turned and saw it wasn't Draco watching him but his mother. She turned to Lucius and said something that caused him to look over too. The two of them met eyes for a few seconds before Harry turned to his friends and they boarded the train. The eyes followed him till he was out of sight.

DRACO'S VIEW

I watched Cas – Harry I had to call him Harry interacting with his friends and felt extremely jealous. Not only because they got his attention and I did not but because they could interact with each other and show how close they were and my friends and I could not. We had to keep up appearances and seem like we were distant from each other and cold. We were Slytherin's after all.

I heard mother and father talking and saw them watching Harry. He met father's eyes for a second and then looked away and quickly boarded the train. I know mum was worried because he had no guard I was too. I know it seamed like I hated him but I didn't. I had always wanted to be his friend, right from the start. Those fights, on my part anyway, were because of jealousy. Towards his friends because I wanted him to be my friend, he refused, he preferred those others over me, at the start when I insulted them I was trying to make him see they were unworthy. Later he himself became the focus of my because of his friends, thewy were so close but most of all because of Hermione Granger. She was beautiful, she was amazing, but despite this all she was a mud-blood. The dark-lord until recently was set on killing all muggle borns and cleansing the wizarding world. The Malfoys were his subjects and we had to obey but now, now Tom was back and I could finally tell her I like her, maybe. I boarded the train and walked to my friends, my parents had finally given me permission to tell them all. Blaise already knew but I was forbidden to tell the others. It was hard to keep this a secret from my friends. The world sees Slytherins as evil, say we feel nothing. But we do. Not many see it, we only share it with those we trust, and that was mostly each other. Gryffindors may be loyal, but so are Slytherins. Were loyal to each other and to those we love. Why else would so many of us go to prison for Our Lord?

A/N: please tell me what you think! this chapter was strangely hard to write and I need to know what people are thinking.


	4. Chapter 4

Of Secrets and Deceptions

Chapter four: The Changes

Summery: Harry is Voldemorts mate and when he realises he is desperate to win him over. Harry is also a Malfoy and Draco's twin. Add to that some changes at Hogwarts It's going to be an interesting year.

Disclaimer: I asked they said no. Harry Potter's not mine

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and those who put me on Alerts or Favourites. Anyone who's interested in Tom/Harry should read my other story Untold truths it's kind of similar. Enjoy

Last chapter: _Gryffindors may be loyal, but so are Slytherins. Were loyal to each other and to those we love. Why else would so many of us go to prison for Our Lord?_

As the train pulled in to the station the students were all surprised to see their heads of house Professors McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick and Sprout waiting for them on the platform. The students were shocked to see teachers waiting at all. The only ones usually met at the beginning of the year are the first years and they weren't here. And it was Hagrid who met them not these four. "As some of you may have realized" Professor McGonagall started smiling at the gathered students. "Things are going to be different this year. In an effort to encourage inter house friendships; Professor Dumbledore has decided that this year students will not be housed by house but by year level." She held up her hand to stop and argument being made. "Everything will be explained once we get to the castle. Once we arrive we will be meeting in the great hall. Once there you will sit by year level. Fifth and sixth years may sit together. " the transfiguration teacher almost smiled when she saw the mutinous expressions on the faces of the students; the Slytherins of course remained calm. The others were not pleased.

The students entered the hall and took the seats they had been directed too. It was obvious however they were not happy. The Gryffindors plan however of sitting as far away as possible by putting the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs between them was thwarted when the two other houses were directed to another table effectively leaving them to the Slytherins. Once again, they were not happy. This for some reason didn't bother the snakes. Several of the lions noted districted. They were unaware that on the train Draco had told them that Harry was in fact, Casmir and his younger brother. They all decided to give this a go and see if they could make this easier for the lion to accept. As they took seats several Slytherins smirked as they saw the Gryffindors trying to put as much space between the two houses as possible. So of course they made it as difficult as possible.

The Gryffindors were not happy with this arrangement therefore they tried to get space between them and the snakes and ignore them as much as possible. This was relatively easy because as soon as they were seated Dumbledore began to speak. "I'm sure the teachers have informed you there will be several changes this year. They may not have informed you of the extent of these changes." He said surveying the crowd. " First off, Lord and Lady Malfoy will be spending the year with us, Lady Malfoy will be taking a new position in Hogwarts, one that has never been tried in a wizarding school, but is popular amongst the muggle community; a counsellor. This position will be further explained to you in your house meetings. Lord Malfoy is here as a representative of the Board of Governors. The position of DADA Professors will be filled by Sirius Black and Remus Lupin who will be arriving soon." When he said that Harry and the other Gryffindors had a quick discussion, all seem pleased. "Another big change is that from this year you will now be housed by year level the only differences will be fifth years and above." He put a hand up to stop the outraged whispers around the room. "Fifth and sixth years Gryffindors and Slytherins will be together as well as fifth and sixth year Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Seventh years will have rooms of four with one of each house. This will from now on be a permanent change, no exceptions. You will have a year level supervisor as well a head of house. There will be year level meetings as well as house meetings at least once a week." He finished and the Slytherins wore their masks but the other three houses had a shocked expression. No one knew quite what to say. He took the opportunity to continue. "You will be taken to your new rooms after the feast. Now dig in." he clapped twice and the food appeared on the tables. The Gryffindors looked at each other in shock and seemed to decide simultaneously to work it out later. They began to eat and talk all at once still ignoring the other people at the end of the table.

Harry noticed- much to his disturbance- there were a set of eyes on him from the head table. He glanced up several times and caught the new councillor looking at him. He did not however notice she was not alone in her fascination. Lord Malfoy also watched his son (he however was more discrete.) as well as Draco and well most of Slytherin house. They were all fascinated with the idea of Draco having a brother and were determined to be friends. After all if he was a Malfoy he was obviously supposed to be in Slytherin – right.

As the meal finished and the food disappeared Dumbledore stood once more. The students silenced – for the Gryffindors this meant pausing the current conversation- and listened to his announcements. "The Second years will now go with Professor Sprout, the Thirds, with Professor Flitwick, Fourth Professor McGonagall, Fifth and Sixth Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs with Professor Snape and Gryffindors and Slytherins with Lord and Lady Malfoy. Seventh years remain. " he smiled and the general population ignored him; they were not impressed. The Slytherins were silent as they awaited their guides the Gryffindors however continued their conversation; as far as the Slytherins could decipher it was about a muggle party with lots of alcohol. As the Malfoys approached the Slytherins stood. The Gryffindors did not.

Harry listened with the other Gryffindors as they continued their discussion about the holidays. Seamus was currently discussing a muggle party he went to with his mates, it sounded awesome "…they had vodka and pre mixed whisky and the cocktails were awesome….." He was then interrupted by Lucius Malfoy – I his head Harry could never call him Lord- "if you would please follow me." He said and we stood still talking

".. and there were like a hundred of us, their parents were outta town. Probably a good thing the cops showed up at least three times before they shut us down, but still…" Harry looked up at that point not sure why they seemed to be just standing there. Malfoy senior looked extremely annoyed and was just watching them. He then noticed the looks on the Slytherins faces and realised what he must be expecting. He leant over to Hermione and whispered "I think he expects us to stand in silence like the snakes." He said and she laughed as she glanced up. She realised he was right and was a little annoyed herself. He obviously never been around the Gryffindors before. She looked over to Ginny and Parvati. The group was quiet with in seconds of the girls making eye contact. They looked over to the Malfoys and were lead out of the room. The silence however was not permanent; the boys were talking with in minutes of leaving the room. It was ignored. The Malfoys entered the room first and the students followed. "OK, first of all you may all call me Narcissa; this will be your new rooms. The head master has given permission to allow you to decorate and organize your rooms as you see fit. There are two sleeping areas, one for boys and one for girls; it's up to you which rooms you choose. There is also a kitchen if you wish to use it. We will be your year level leaders and I will be the councillor. I hope to get a chance to talk to you all and I'm sure we will all be good friends." Narcissa finished smiling. The Slytherins smiled back, the sixth years all knew her as Draco's mum and the others could tell she was nice. The Gryffindors were less receptive. They stood silent and looked around what would be their new space and seemed to ignore what she said, she continued "we'll leave you to look around and will be back after, our rooms are across the hall so if you need anything don't hesitate to fetch one of us." Lucius nodded his agreement and they left. It was going to be a LONG LONG year.

AN: I'm sorry this took so long to update I've been buried in school work (YEAR 12 IS Awful) I'll try and get the next one up faster. BTW I'm also working on a story called **COUNTDOWN** this is co-written with "The Dark Lady Voldemort666" and on her account a link is on my profile to the story. Check it out


	5. Chapter 5

Of Secrets and Deceptions

Chapter five: The Misconceptions

Summery: Harry is Voldemorts mate and when he realises he is desperate to win him over. Harry is also a Malfoy and Draco's twin. Add to that some changes at Hogwarts It's going to be an interesting year.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned the HP universe but I can't find it on eBay.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and those who put me on Alerts or Favourites. Anyone who's interested in Tom/Harry should read my other story Untold truths it's kind of similar or COUNTDOWN it's a WIP written with "The Dark Lady Voldemort666". Enjoy

Last chapter: _"we'll leave you to look around and will be back after, our rooms are across the hall so if you need anything don't hesitate to fetch one of us." Lucius nodded his agreement and they left. It was going to be a LONG LONG year. _

The Slytherins walked into the middle of the common room and looked around. Most were unsure of how to act to keep the peace like they wanted to around the Gryffindors so they followed Draco and Pansy's lead. The lions likewise followed the lead of the golden trio. The Gryffindors left the Slytherins alone and explored the rest of the rooms. There was a kitchen as Narcissa had said and a bathroom off to the other side. There were two dorms both had their own bathrooms. Both dorms were neutral colours, one had black carpets and wooden furniture with white bed linens, obviously ready to be changed to whatever the students wanted them to be the other had white carpets and black linens, the wood furniture flowed out and in all the lions were pleased.

The Slytherins waited for a while for the others to return, however they wanted to sort the common room out so they had it ready for when Narcissa and Lucius returned, their head of house would likely come with them as he liked to have a house meeting the first morning. When the lions had not returned after a few minutes Draco and Pansy decided to get the group to start and that the others could join in if they wanted to when they came back.

About 20 minutes after the Slytherins had started the Pavati emerged after satisfying their curiosity. They saw that the Slytherins had started and immediately got defensive, Pansy looked up and was about to explain when the girls walked away. They went back to the group assembled in one of the rooms. "The Slytherins have taken it upon themselves to arrange the common room. I think we should help them by organising the dorms. What room do you guys prefer?" Ginny asked the group. When no one spoke up harry asked "do you mind if the guys have the rooms close to the kitchens, it'd make it easier." The girls immediately agreed and the guys didn't really care., the girls knew they'd got the better deal. First of all they were closest to the extra bathroom and secondly Harry was closer to the kitchen and Harry was an amazing cook.

The group walked out into the hall where their trunks had been placed by the house elves to be sorted upon the decision of rooms. They sorted through and took their belongings to their elected rooms and choose their beds. The Slytherins would work it out. Eventually.

Draco and Pansy were trying to work out what to do to show the Gryffindors they weren't trying to take over. When the Gryffindors emerged and went to the hall where all of their belongings and pulled out their trunks and seemed to separate. The girls went to the room closest to the bathroom and the guys went back into the room they had recently vacated. Draco looked like he was going to cry but Pansy smiled, they both wanted the bathroom. "Well I guess they got us back." She said and Draco smiled a little, he just wished they'd done it some other way. The other boys shuddered at the thought of sharing a bathroom with Draco in the mornings. It was going to be a difficult year. They finished off the common room and walked to the entrance to see what it looked like at that angle. Once they were satisfied that it was perfect they left to set up their rooms.

The girls walked into the room and looked around; the Gryffindor girls were setting up their belongings and decorating the room with posters. It was going to be different with twenty girls in one room instead of the usual five but it would be alright. Hopefully. The Slytherin girls tried to smile at the other girls hoping to make nice with their new roommates. Hermione and Ginny smiled back. "We thought it would be easiest if we took these beds and you guys have those ones on that side, is that okay?" The brown eyed girl asked and the others nodded, pleased they were being considered. "We didn't mean to disclude you guys from setting up the common room, we just wanted it ready for when the Malfoys and Professor Snape came back." Pansy said and the two girls nodded. They would be okay.

The boys however were not going so well. The Slytherins walked in and the Gryffindor boys ignored them. Several beds on the side closest to the entrance had things covering them so they assumed they'd been taken. The Slytherins walked past those beds and stopped at the vacant ones. Draco and Blaise decided to have the ones closest to the Gryffindors hoping the lions had decided for the most reasonable of them to sleep closest to them. They knew the rest of the school disliked and judged them, they just hoped they would be reasonable and that they would be able to be themselves soon. Both Draco and Blaise were relieved to find that the beds beside theirs were occupied by Harry and Seamus. They both seemed to be the sanest of the lions. Once the boys resigned themselves to the fact that they were going to be completely ignored they began to set themselves up. When they were done, they looked around the room and smiled when they saw that like them the Gryffindors avoided house colours, instead there was a lot of black and blues and other semi-neutral colours. Maybe this wouldn't be too bad.

**AN**: hey guys sorry it's taken so long to update. Year 12 is time consuming. Let me know if there's any scenes or altercations you want me to add into this story. I'll try to update soon. PLEASE REVIEW I need the encouragement. XX


	6. Chapter 6

Of Secrets and Deceptions

Chapter Six: Group Meetings

Summary: Harry is Voldemorts mate and when he realises he is desperate to win him over. Harry is also a Malfoy and Draco's twin. Add to that some changes at Hogwarts It's going to be an interesting year.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter... Yet

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and those who put me on Alerts or Favourites. Someone mentioned this was a bit slow but I want to draw this out a bit, I want to give Harry and the other Gryffindors time to interact with the Slytherins. I think it has potential to be fun.

Last chapter: _When they were done, they looked around the room and smiled when they saw that like them the Gryffindors avoided house colours, instead there was a lot of black and blues and other semi-neutral colours. Maybe this wouldn't be too bad._

The two groups remained divided the rest of the day, the Gryffindors stayed in the boy's dorms ad the Slytherins in the common room; the boys were unwilling to go to their room whilst girls were in there and the Slytherin girls had decided to keep the boys company. They were shocked that the other girls would enter the boy's bedroom but refrained from comment. It was like this until an hour before dinner when Lucius and Narcissa returned. They were surprised to find the Slytherins in the common room looking tense; they knew they'd hoped to make friends with the Gryffindors or at least Harry and his friends. Especially since Draco had told them Harry was his brother. Narcissa smiled at the group and they tried to smile back, she could see they were upset, "So, what's happened? Where are the Gryffindors?" she asked as she and Lucius took seats. It was Draco who responded. "After you left the Gryffindors walked off, after awhile we decided to start to set up. Granger and the Weasley girl came out and saw we were setting up and went back to the group. They then decided to choose rooms and set up. When we finished out here we went to the dorms and set our own stuff up. Since then we moved out here and they took over the boys' dorm. We haven't seen them since. " He finished and Lucius nodded he could see they would be upset; the boys would be unwilling to go into their own rooms while the girls were in there and the Slytherin girls wouldn't go into the boys dorms. Narcissa nodded, "I think we should have a group meeting, Lucius if you could get the lions." At her husband's nod she pulled out the things she would need. She placed the quill and sheets of parchment on the arm of her chair and started to discuss the assignments the two year levels had over the summer.

Lucius walked down the hall and found himself outside a dorm, there were twenty double beds inside ten along each wall each with a bed side table on each side and a trunk at the end. The Gryffindors were seated around the fount of the room it looked as though the room had been halved with the Gryffindors taking the first five beds of each side. They were all seated around the area, mostly on the beds and he was slightly concerned to see his younger son and Ms Granger lying together on what he assumed was his son's bed. He knew Draco liked the girl and didn't want either of his sons to get hurt. "Narcissa would like to have the whole group in the common room." He said and was pleased to see a couple of the closest children flinch. The others simply nodded and got up. The group walked to the common room and found seats on the vacant chairs and cushions, Narcissa smiled as they began to find seats; she wondered why none of them sat on the couch until the last four emerged. It was Harry himself along with the girl her son liked as well as two girls she believed to be Ginny Weasley and Lavender Brown. The girls sat on the couch and Harry sprawled across the three girls laps. He was seated in Hermione's lap but his legs were across the other girls. None seemed to mind.

Once everyone was settled Narcissa decided to begin. "Well I'm glad to see everyone's settled and that the common room has been set up." She smiled and most of the Slytherins smiled back slightly. The Gryffindors ignored the statement and were barely paying attention. Draco was staring at Harry on Hermione's lap. Harry didn't notice as he and the girls he was lounging on were pulling faces at each other, the rest of the group were watching. Lucius and Narcissa both noticed, Lucius would have interfered but Narcissa indicated not to this group was her responsibility, she would get them to like her or at the very least respect her. "So tomorrow were going to spend the day getting to know each other. I suggest an early night tonight so everyone's early for an early start. If we all meet up after breakfast back in this room we can get started. One more thing before we end for the night; the school rules state that there are no girls on the boy's dorms and no boys in the girls. I just thought to point that out to those of you whom were unaware. " a couple of the lions rolled their eyes at that point and those were lucky Lucius's back was to them, Narcissa protests would not have stopped him punishing them. Narcissa then continued, "So I think we've covered everything. You're free to go but me and Lucius will be stating until dinner for those of you who wish to talk." The Gryffindors stood and split between the dorms to discuss these recent changes.

Lucius and Narcissa waited until they were sure all of the students from both houses had gone down to the hall for dinner before they left themselves. They didn't get far however, as soon as they made their way to the end of the hall their rooms were on they were intercepted by Minerva McGonagall "oh Narcissa I was hoping to catch you sometime soon, do you have a moment?"The other woman said softly seeming flustered. Narcissa glanced at Lucius as she agreed she could spare a couple minutes, her husband seemed curious as to what the woman had to say. "Well I'm afraid it's a private matter so if we could step into your office for a moment?" Narcissa glanced once again at Lucius and he nodded once again. "I will meet you in the hall." He said and she smiled gratefully. She led the older woman to her office and closed the door behind her. "So what seems to be the problem Minerva?" Narcissa asked the older witch smiled and said softly "Narcissa, your position would make it easier for you to speak to the students and I believe a couple of the Gryffindors on your dorm groups would benefit from it." She said and began to list several names for the younger woman to consider. Narcissa nodded to each one and tried to hide her devastation when her sons name was mentioned. She had of course planned to speak to all the children in her group but it was good to get some insight from the woman who knew them better.

The group arrived back from dinner and the Gryffindors returned to their rooms as the Slytherins sat around the common room. A few hours later the Slytherins decided it was time to retire to their beds. The girls were slightly more confident this time because of the positive reception they received. They were once again received warmly and welcomed into the conversation. The boys however were once again basically ignored by the general group. Luckily however the bathroom was free. The Slytherins didn't bother protesting as Draco went for the first shower; they knew he was obsessive about hygiene. The Slytherins sat around talking amongst themselves as the rest went through the shower. After every one was done they were ready to call it a night. The Gryffindors however were not. The Slytherins soon decided to put up a silencing barrier between them and the Gryffindors. Harry saw what they were doing and grinned Draco finished the barrier and it blocked out all the sound of the rowdy Lions, and the Slytherins were able to sleep. Only a few closed their curtains the others put up privacy charms, they could see out but no one could see in.

It was later that night when Draco awoke, he couldn't pin point why but something was wrong. He glanced around without moving. He quickly realised it wasn't any of the other Slytherins. He then saw light coming from the door way. He turned over still feigning sleep; he cracked his eyes and saw it was Granger she pulled the curtains open for the bed next to his. He snapped his eyes open; Harry was tossing from side to side. Hermione held his arm and shook him awake. Harry then sat up quickly, a few seconds later Hermione had her arms around Harry and he looked like he was crying. Her wand was on the bed beside them still lit. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Hermione climbed in beside him and kept holding him. Draco closed his eyes and tried to process what he had seen. His brother was hurting. He was hurting and he couldn't help him.

AN: hey once again it's taking me longer than usual to update lately because of school. I'm going to try to update once a week but I make no promises. Sorry Xx


	7. Chapter 7

Of Secrets and Deceptions

Chapter Seven: Breakfast in

Summary: Harry is Voldemorts mate and when he realises he is desperate to win him over. Harry is also a Malfoy and Draco's twin. Add to that some changes at Hogwarts It's going to be an interesting year.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter... Yet

A/N: To everyone who has asked yes Harry will eventually go by Casimir (Cas) Severus Malfoy. This is his birth name and I believe he will accept it at some point; he will be referred to it sometimes with some of those who already know who he is. I am sorry if this disappoints anyone.

Last chapter: _They stayed like that for a few minutes before Hermione climbed in beside him and kept holding him. Draco closed his eyes and tried to process what he had seen. His brother was hurting. He was hurting and he couldn't help him. _

The next morning Draco woke and quickly looked over, they were both still there asleep on his brother's bed. He then lowered the privacy charms and looked around several of the other Slytherins were waking up and several were already sitting up. They were looking over at where Harry and Hermione were sleeping and they were not impressed the girl was in their rooms. Draco just shrugged at them and Blaise raised an eyebrow, I would talk to them later, I got up and walked to the bathroom, by the time I came out Harry's bed was empty. I sat back on my now made bed and waited for the others to be ready. It was twenty minutes later the group left the room and sat in the common room to await the girl's arrival.

The common room was empty which made Draco wonder where Harry and Hermione were, Weasley was still in bed, they wouldn't have left without him. They sat in the couches and a few minutes later the Slytherin girls came out. They came and sat on the couches across from the boys and Blaise scowled, "What took you guys so long?" Pansy and several other girls rolled their eyes.

"Honestly guys, it takes time to get ready, you know that." Pansy said sweetly. Draco rolled his eyes smiling slightly. "If you're nice to me I'll tell you what the Gryffindor girls told us," she teased and Draco looked up curious; he wanted to know what they had said. The guys remained silent so she continued. "They suggest we stay here this morning, instead of going to the great hall, Ginny Weasley said it may take longer but apparently it's worth it, she wouldn't say what it was but I think we should stay."

The girls nodded and the guys reluctantly agreed. They started talking about their new classes for the year and planning their groups. The Gryffindors began to emerge most the boys shirtless while the girls were mostly still in their pyjamas. The Slytherin girls smiled and a couple of the other girls smiled back. Ginny and Parvati sat with Pansy on the couch and looked over at the guys across from them,

"So are you guys going to stay? It's going to be awesome." Ginny asked.

Pansy smiled and nodded "I think I convinced them to change our plans for today, it is more convenient since Lady and Lord Malfoy will be meeting us here. So why are we staying?" The other girls smiled once again and pointed to the kitchen.

"Harry's cooking breakfast." She said as if that explained it all. A few of the Gryffindors smiled at that. The Slytherins however had no idea what this meant, Parvati seeing their blank expressions decided to explain the statement. "Harry likes to cook and he's really good at it, he used to go to the kitchens and cooked but now there is a kitchen and he can make us breakfast." The Gryffindors all seemed to like the idea whereas the Slytherins glanced at each other not really knowing what to think. They didn't want to seem like they were taking advantage, they didn't want to intrude if Harry was not willing to cook for more than his friends. However, if the other house were doing it they did want to make friends. Their worries however were settled when Hermione came out and joined the other girls on the couch.

"So, I've been kicked out. It shouldn't be too much longer, he's starting to cook now," she said smiling. Ginny grinned all the Gryffindors knew what she meant- "Harry hates other people in the kitchen while he cooks." Hermione explained when she saw the questioning looks.

It was forty minutes later when Harry called for help, "Guys I need a little help." He called, the girls stood, and progressed to the kitchen, they emerged carrying plates and utensils along with platters of food. There were pancakes, eggs, sausages, bacon, many types of muffins as well as bowls of chopped fruits and yogurt. The Slytherins were all shocked at the spread the other boy had been able to prepare and they were all glad they had decided to remain; they had just finished eating and were downing cups of coffee when the Malfoys arrived.

They had been concerned that none of their group had been at breakfast; they knew however, it wasn't a huge issue. They thought they would find him all sleeping and were very surprised to find the whole group sitting in the common room drinking coffee. Narcissa smiled and took a seat on one of the chairs, "Were being joined today by your heads of house in a few minutes, so how did last night go?" she asked and this time a few of the Gryffindors smiled back.

"I think we may have gotten about 2 hours sleep." Collin Creevy said and the others laughed,

"That would still be an improvement on last year." Harry teased and several others smiled. They carried on like that for a few more minutes before the door opened and Severus Snape entered, the Gryffindors silenced immediately even as several Slytherins greeted their head of house. After twenty more minutes with no sign on McGonagall all three of the Slytherin adults were growing impatient. It was then the doors reopened and in walked Remus Lupin and Sirius Black.

AN: I'm sorry it took so long guys and I apologise for any spelling/ grammar/ formatting issues. I'm crazy busy and supposed to be working on an assignment right now. I have two 1000 word essays due with in the next two weeks so you may not get an update until next weekend. Things are going to speed up a bit now these last few chapters were pretty slow. TTYL :)


	8. Chapter 8

Of Secrets and Deceptions

Chapter Eight : Meetings and Surprises

Summary: Harry is Voldemorts mate and when he realises he is desperate to win him over. Harry is also a Malfoy and Draco's twin. Add to that some changes at Hogwarts It's going to be an interesting year.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter... Yet, soon though...

A/N: Thank you to everyone who had reviewed. Special mention to Sam who has reviewed twice. LOL I love the enthusiasm. XD Sorry it's taken so long; the real world wouldn't leave me alone.

Last chapter:_ After twenty more minutes with no sign on McGonagall all three of the Slytherin adults were growing impatient. It was then the doors reopened and in walked Remus Lupin and Sirius Black._

Harry and the other lions cheered as the new DADA Professors entered the room. Narcissa smiled at her cousin and the man she knew was his partner and he nodded on response. She smiled on sympathy at Severus as she heard him sigh, Lucius stood and walked over to the new comers. "To what do we owe your company?" He asked politely.

"Not that it's any of your business but, we ran into Minerva as we came in and she informed us that she was unable to attend this... Gathering. She asked if we were interested on coming in her place. We agreed." Sirius informed him in an annoyed tone. Lucius simply nodded and walked back to the group. He knew of he wanted to get close to his son he would need these two men's help. As the other man walked away, Remus whispered something to Sirius who rolled his eyes in response; before he could reply Lucius began address the group.

"Well it seems Professor McGonagall was unable to make it. Instead she has sent Professors Black and Lupin to help us today." He said and indicated for them to take seats. Sirius ignored the chair beside the other Professors and instead conjured another beside the couch and began a whispered conversation with Harry.

"Hey Cub, it feels like forever since I saw you." Sirius said; in reality it had only been a week. While Sirius had been found innocent just before the summer began, he had been unable to take custody of Harry until the ministry filed the paperwork. Because of the focus on Sirius the Order had been required to temporarily relocate, it had made it very difficult to spend time together.

"I'm glad to see you too. What did Moony say?" Harry asked curious, he knew they had been together for the last few months and he wanted to know what he had said to make Sirius roll his eyes.

"He told me to play nicely with the other adults or I can't play with the kids." He looked put out when harry laughed but before he could reply to his godsons amusement Narcissa decided to begin.

"Well now that everyone has arrived I think we should begin." She said from the front of the room. "Yesterday I said we were going to spend time getting to know one another." The Slytherins hid their enthusiasm and their disappointment when they saw the uncertainty they saw on the faces of the Gryffindors. The girls had been hoping they had shown the girls they had been trustworthy, the boys however had anticipated this being a problem. She smiled optimistic despite the children's reactions. She hoped like Lucius that once they saw that they had dome things in common they would put their old prejudices aside. "So I think we could start off with everyone telling the group one thing about their summer. How about we start with someone and go around the circle. Pansy how about you start." Pansy nodded and we began.

"We'll over the summer I spent a lot of time with my cousins from France." She said and Narcissa nodded smiling they went through the students and Narcissa discreetly watched the students on the list McGonagall had given her the night before. She noticed unlike some others their comments had nothing to do with their families. This was going to be difficult. She hated to see children being hurt, it was one of the aspects of Tom's past that had bothered her the most.

When it got to Hermione she snapped out of her musing; this girl was one of her son's friends, Draco's crush, as well as one of the names on her list: "Well I spent most of the summer with my aunt and cousins in Australia." She didn't add any more and Narcissa nodded. Unlike Pansy this girl did not seem pleased with the fact. Narcissa moved on to Neville who had spent the summer researching some new type of plants and Ron who simply said that Harry came over before she finally got to her youngest son.

"I spent the last 6 weeks at Ron's place."

Not much information but something in his tone suggested that was all he was going to say. Narcissa nodded and moved on to Ginny who finished them off with the short answer of: "Quidditch with the boys." Well it added to the boy's answers.

"Okay well that was interesting..." she said pausing at the slight snort from someone on the Gryffindor group, Lucius and Severus both sent dark looks at the group and not another sound was heard as Narcissa continued. "Now I was thinking we could split into groups and talk a bit." The Slytherins nodded and the Gryffindors made no response, so she split them into four groups assigning each of the males to a group and sending them off with a page of questions, as she went form group to group as needed. Both Harry and Draco were assigned to Severus.

As she floated around she quickly noticed Sirius responded negatively to her presence. She guessed he still had a little resentment about the whole childhood thing. She and Bella both admitted they sometimes treated him badly and were both sorry. She hoped they could overcome their problems for Harry's sake. They had no intention of giving up their son and knew her cousins and his mates support would make it easier for Harry to become Casimir.

Severus was struggling. Narcissa could tell. She went over and joined his group, trying to help with whatever he was struggling with, she knew it would be something with one of her sons; they were the only things he would let to get to him. She knew Draco understood that he sometimes had trouble expressing emotions properly but he also knew Harry did not. Severus adored both of his godsons unconditionally and always wanted what was best for them. But sometimes concern, possessiveness (he always hated anyone coming between him and Draco- sometimes including Narcissa and Lucius themselves,) and protectiveness along with other things came out as anger. this time it was a mixture of Possessiveness and jealousy, not for Draco but for Harry.

She sat in the chair beside Sev, gently rubbing his arm he glanced over smiling softly before he glanced over at his godson who incidentally was looking over at Sirius and his group as if he wanted to be with them. Severus looked angry and was glaring when Harry's attention switched back to him, seeing his expression Harry shifted a little putting a small space between him and those around him. I sighed softly as I realised I would have to tell my cousin the truth, at keast to saved Severus some stress. Then hope he did not ruin it all.

AN: I'm so sorry it's taken so long but this year's been crazy. If you have any questions send me a signed review or PM and I'll send it back ASAP. TTYL Xx


	9. Chapter 9

Of Secrets and Deceptions

Chapter Nine: Group happenings

Summary: Harry is Voldemorts mate and when he realises he is desperate to win him over. Harry is also a Malfoy and Draco's twin. Add to that some changes at Hogwarts It's going to be an interesting year.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter... Yet, soon though...

A/N: Thank you to everyone who had reviewed. Special mention to Sam who has reviewed twice. LOL I love the enthusiasm. XD Sorry it's taken so long; the real world wouldn't leave me alone. (Exams next week* runs away and cries in a corner*) Once again I'm really sooorrrry its taking me so long to update I know how annoyed I get when people don't update for ages.

Last chapter:_ Severus looked angry and was glaring when Harry's attention switched back to him, seeing his expression Harry shifted a little putting a small space between him and those around him. I sighed softly as I realised I would have to tell my cousin the truth, at least to saved Severus some stress. Then hope he did not ruin it all._

By the end of the day Severus was unendurable, even Draco and the others of his house were trying to avoid gaining his attention, at first it Had mostly been directed at Harry but for the last twenty minutes or so it had been silent. They were still in groups but now Lucius and Narcissa had switched so Lucius could offer support to his brother. The two ex-Slytherins had long since moved their group to the other side of the room almost out of sight to the group Sirius led, despite not being able to see them, every so often Harry would glance over in their direction; Severus caught him several times, the result was now a very annoyed and therefore snarky potions Master and a very defensive and irritated teen. Lucius and Draco met eyes and glanced at Harry who was once again looking longingly in the direction of his '_godfathers'_ group. They couldn't really blame him no one on the group seemed to be communicating well. They had tried for a while but Harry had wanted to be with his Siri and Sev was now hurting. When Sev hurt, everybody suffered.

Harry turned his head as he heard his godfather laugh; he looked in the direction he knew his group was trying to work out why he was here instead of with Sirius. Ron and Mia (Hermione) were both with him but Harry was not. instead he was on the other side of the room, with Both Malfoys and the dungeon bat. Wonderful. Draco wasn't so bad but his father and the potions Master was a bit much. The senior Malfoy kept watching him and the Potions Master was constantly focusing each question on him. Added to that, the only other Gryffindors in the group were Neville -who was too scared to speak,- and Seamus who was by now glared down by Severus. Harry let out a sigh and turned back to the group. Severus met his eyes obviously furious, Harry shifted back a little taken aback at the expression. He hadn't been paying attention but jeesh. He looked down, trying to avoid an altercation, after the dreams the night before he couldn't deal with Severus's trash. But no, he couldn't let it pass. "Mr Potter, perhaps you would like to comment." He said glaring. Harry simply shook his head and kept looking at the ground. Lucius shook his head trying to convince Severus not to continue, the other man paid no attention. "Mr Potter, perhaps you could repeat what was last said." He said knowing full well Harry hadn't been paying attention. Harry simply shook his head still not looking up, he failed to see the look pass between Draco and Lucius as they knew what was to follow. "Well Mr Potter I suggest you pay attention rather than staring blandly at the Mutt... unless of course you desire to become just like him?" The last part was disguised as a question but obviously wasn't. Lucius closed his eyes and waited for the obvious reaction. Harry didn't disappoint.

"I can think of worse people to be like. At least he doesn't need to hide behind his friends." Was his response, Draco and Lucius knew what he was referring to, Severus had told them about Harry's trip into his pensive. Severus didn't really mind, they were memories he had shown Draco when he was explaining his dislike for Harry- something Draco now knew was false. But as far as Harry knew they were memories Severus despised that he was furious Harry had seen. Both Malfoy's knew that Severus was going to be angry and say something he was going to regret. Lucius tried to catch his eyes but was unsuccessful.

"Yes, I can see he and the werewolf have taught you well, I can't imagine why they are unable to obtain custody. You can consider yourself lucky I am as yet unable to deduct house points or Gryffindor would already be in the negative but I am sure I will be able to find some cauldrons for you to scrub for the next week." He sneered at the teen, Harry however hadn't heard the last parts of the mans rant. All he heard was the part about custody. He was shocked. Siri and Remy hadn't told him that... were they unable to obtain custody of him? Would he really have to go back? After this last summer he needed to know he didn't have to go back. He began to panic, he had to get away from this situation, to talk to his godfathers to have them tell him it wasn't true. It couldn't be true Severus just wanted to get at him. If Remus and Sirius had been unable to win custody he would have told him right? He looked back at the cruel potions masters face as these thoughts raced through his mind, he could see the truth behind the words and that was what caused him to stand and before either man could react Harry had left the group and entered the dorms closing the door behind him.

LUCIUS POV

Lucius closed his eyes as his youngest son left the room. He wasn't angry at Severus and a quick glance at Draco showed he wasn't either, they had both seen the pain in Severus's eyes that they knew had been building u all day. Harry had unknowingly hurt Severus, he then said what he had in an attempt to hurt him more. Severus had provoked it by insulting the people he considered his god parents but that had been in pain at not being the one Harry wanted to be with. I had caused Severus pain when Harry had obviously disliked him, he had loved him since he was born, had promised to always be there for him as he had with Draco the fact that he could not had always upset him, then when Harry arrived at Hogwarts he had still not been able to take care of him, he heard Harry had suspected him of being the one after him in his forst year and since then he had always just been the cruel potions professor. But now things could change now Harry could know they were his family, Sev had told him that Siriua an dRemus had been unable to get custody and it was true they had not. Narcissa had used the real birth certificate to prevent it. As long as they blocked them they would have a chance to slowly convince Harry it was best for him to be with them. Once they got him close wnough they could take him to meet Tom it would all work out. I looked over to my wife asking who should go talk to ourt son and she indicated that she would I stood about to go relieve her when the Wolfs and his group stood they walked over to his mates group and he walked over to the dormitories. As he entered I glanced over to Narcissa and raised an eyebrow. Hers raised in response and I walked over to join her leaving Draco to reassure Severus. He was better for it anyway.

AN: Soooo please don't hate me I'll try and update weekly now or at least fortnightly Xx.

PS tell me what you think I love reviews Xx


	10. Chapter 10

Of Secrets and Deceptions

Chapter Nine: Group happenings

Summary: Harry is Voldemorts mate and when he realises he is desperate to win him over. Harry is also a Malfoy and Draco's twin. Add to that some changes at Hogwarts It's going to be an interesting year.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter... Or Tommy...Or Sevvie... I'm gonna go cry now

A/N: OK son here it is I received a review which I perceived as negative and sent a response. If the person is reading I would like to say that I was not trying to be unkind or insulting towards them. I do realise my writing is not the best and I do make some mistakes, however I think it's unfair to critique peoples work and only point out the negatives, but thats just my view. Sorry about ranting and I hope everyone enjoys the chapter .

Last chapter:_ I looked over to my wife asking who should go talk to our son and she indicated that she would I stood about to go relieve her when the Wolf and his group stood they walked over to his mates group and he walked over to the dormitories. As he entered I glanced over to Narcissa and raised an eyebrow. Hers raised in response and I walked over to join her leaving Draco to reassure Severus. He was better for it anyway._

Harry entered the room and dropped ungracefully onto his bed. It wasn't true , they would have told him if they were unable to obtain custody. Wouldn't they? He sat up as someone entered, he laid back down as he saw it was Remus. He followed his honorary godfather with his eyes as he sat on the end of the bed beside him. "Is it true that you can't get custody of me?" He asked needing him to say it wasn't. Remus closed his eyes lying back on the bed beside him and looking over.

"We couldn't over the summer Sirius thinks someone was blocking us, were not going to give up. Dumbledore has arranged for you to have a room in our quarters and you can stay there over Christmas and we'll keep trying. Hopefully we can sort it out before the summer." He said softly and Harry nodded.

"Why can't I be in yours or Siri's group? I'm pretty much alone, Neville's to scared to talk and now so is Seamus" Harry whined and Remus laughed,

"We'll be breaking for lunch soon then we have the group games. Just play nice and it'll work out fine." Harry nodded and they stood to leave. As they walked out Remus met his partner's eyes and smiled, their cub would be fine.

As Harry walked off and Lucius went to speak to Narcissa Draco moved to next to Severus and held his hand, Cissa smiled at their brother to show him that they understood, he wasn't trying to hurt their son, it was just the way he coped with being hurt. Their son would understand... they hoped.

Harry rejoined the group just a few minutes after Narcissa sat with them. She smiled as he sat down between Neville and Seamus and he shyly smiled back before quickly looking away . He missed the grin on Draco's face when he saw that. "Were going out for some group games in a few minutes. The elves are bringing lunch up for us and then were moving to the pitch." She told the group smiling.

The Slytherins smiled openly at the Malfoy matriarch but the Gryffindors were more subdued. Neville was as always terrified of the Potions professor and Seamus had been glared into submission within the first hour in the man's presence. They both glanced at Harry who was just staring at the carpet. Narcissa saw that they looked to her son before responding and filed it away for further speculation at a later time.

The elves popped in and the other groups stood and began to interact with the others. Harry and the Gryffindors stood and joined the others. For a few minutes Harry remained with the group but it wasn't long before Harry had joined his godfathers. Half an hour later Narcissa walked to the door and clapped her hands twice, "OK students, we are now going to move to the field for some team games, it you could gather in your groups and we'll head down."

AN; sorry it took so long to get this up I've been sick. All better now but I missed a week of classes. I'll try to have an update within a week.

Any ideas for games? 

I am thinking of putting Sev with Sirius and Remus what do people think? 

2. I have another story I'm kinda working on do you think I should post it with this one? Or after? I'll still update as often as possible and my other ones HP/LV/LM let me know in a review.


	11. Chapter 11

Of Secrets and Deceptions

Chapter eleven: Getting to know them

Summary: Harry is Voldemorts mate and when he realises he is desperate to win him over. Harry is also a Malfoy and Draco's twin. Add to that some changes at Hogwarts It's going to be an interesting year.

Disclaimer: Sad as it is I have to admit I don't own this universe, or anyone in it.

A/N: Please don't hate me life (and school) has kept me busy. Major assignments have been due and I had formal on Friday, and camp this week.

Last chapter:_ Half an hour later Narcissa walked to the door and clapped her hands twice, "OK students, we are now going to move to the field for some team games, it you could gather in your groups and we'll head down."_

Once they reached the pitch, Narcissa stood in the middle of the group and clapped twice to get their attention, "now if you could all separate into your small groups and sit in your areas." She then proceeded to assign them their area. There were ten on each group sp it didn't take long to get them sorted . Narcissa was once again in the middle of the four groups with all four males leading a group. She was hoping to simply observe the game and the students. Once all the children were seated and as attentive as they were going to be – she could see several of the Gryffindors pulling faces at each other – she began to speak again. "Were going to play a little game. Hopefully everyone will know it. It's a muggle game I was thinking we could put a wizzarding twist too. It's called Capture the flag." This got quite a bit of applause so she had to give it a minute. "I'm glad you all approve. Anyway as I was saying there will be a twist. You are allowed to use levitation charms and only levitation charms when attempting to retrieve the flags and you may use any spells you can think of to defend your flag, the only rule is that it must be easy to reverse." She glanced around at the children and smiled at the calculating expressions some of the children wore. She realised she would most likely spend a majority of the game un-jinxing unlucky victims. "As you may have noticed the field has been divided into four areas, if each group would like to select an area and construct your flags with the materials provided and we can begin in twenty minutes." The groups made their way over to the divided area and waited to be directed to their area. Well the Slytherins did. The Gryffindors however, ran on and 'secured' their area.

Severus sighed and led his Slytherins to the area Harry, Seamus and Neville decided was theirs, and the students began to design the flag. He arched an eyebrow when he saw the way the Gryffindor boys snatched the materials out of each others hands. He did not miss however that this was the first time Harry had not spent a majority of his time staring at Black. He smiled at the thought that Harry was enjoying himself enough not to worry about not being with the mutt. Narcissa clapped her hands again a few minutes later and called the group back in and told them they were going to begin. Draco put their flag on the pole and Slytherins tried to engage the others in a strategic discussion. They were uninterested. The Gryffindors looked around the field eagerly, ready to play. Several Slytherins were watching them wondering what they were thinking before they got a chance to find out Narcissa flicked her wand and the game began.

It was chaos.

It started out fine, the Gryffindors rushed in and separated amongst the three 'enemy' groups while the Slytherins were left to defend themselves against the enemy. This went on for almost half an hour with very little disruption before Longbottom got himself hit with a particularly vicious hex. Narcissa and Lucius both took him to the infirmary leaving Severus to supervise the children and wolf and his pet. The students didn't seem to realise they had left. Things went fine... for a few minutes.

No one would to admit to starting it, by the time Narcissa and Lucius returned the entire group was covered head to toe in mud. including Severus. He was fuming, sending vicious looks towards the other _Adults_. They however seemed thrilled. The Slytherins were silent as soon as they saw the Malfoy's, the Gryffindors however were not that intelligent, they continued to talk and laugh amongst themselves. Lucius looked ready to intervene but Narcissa stopped him, the children needed to see her take control.

She clapped her hands twice and the group started to calm down. Harry lead the group closer to the others. Narcissa smiled at the expression on her youngest sons face, he looked so at peace. She directed her attention to the general group and saw the semi-afraid expressions on some of their faces. "I see you enjoyed yourselves. Shall we return to your rooms where you can clean yourselves up?" Narcissa and Lucius took control of the group whilst the others went to their own rooms to clean themselves up. They made their way to the new rooms and the children separated to gather their belongings. Pansy came back out and asked Narcissa if the girls could go use the Prefect bathrooms and she gave permission, this would enable the boys to get through quicker as well.

It was almost an hour later the last of the kids returned to the common room and Narcissa was no closer to finding out what happened than she had been at the start. Well, not much could be done anyway, she decided to simply continue with the team games. As the students played card games in their groups Narcissa and Lucius The others showed up and seated themselves quietly, Severus scowled at the other two men before turning his back and ignoring them. Narcissa saw him frown and followed his gaze. Harry and the other Gryffindors weren't playing. They had their heads together discussing something between themselves as the Slytherins kept playing their cards were on the ground as if they had never participated. She looked over to Lucius and saw he was looking at the other men obviously amused. They were both staring at Severus.

...Later...

Narcissa and Lucius were sitting on a couch in their quarters. Cissa was leaning against her husband's chest, thinking about the events of the day trying to decide upon her next step. The two groups within the group were much divided, although they were trying to get along, the Slytherins were making an effort (how much of that was their decision and how much was Tom's discussion with them was another story). She also considered the look on her cousins face as he and his partner stared at her friend and knew what was on the other Black's mind. Well if her friend did chose that route it would probably make things easier, but there was much to get through before that could happen. She sighed and looked at her husband, "We need to tell them." He nodded, he realised the same thing.

"Tomorrow. Severus needs to be there too."

AN. Ok so here it is. I'm on holidays for a week so I will have the next one up by Saturday the 2nd. I have a deadline I will stick to it... reviews would help


	12. Chapter 12

Of Secrets and Deceptions

Chapter twelve: Discussions and Traditions

Summary: Harry is Voldemorts mate and when he realises he is desperate to win him over. Harry is also a Malfoy and Draco's twin. Add to that some changes at Hogwarts It's going to be an interesting year.

Disclaimer: So get this I offered my best friend for the rights to Voldemort and Harry and they laughed. Seriously though not mine.

A/N:. So I started working on this immediately after the last one enjoy Xx

Last chapter: _She sighed and looked at her husband, "We need to tell them." He nodded, he realised the same thing._

"_Tomorrow. Severus needs to be there too."_

As soon as the door closed Remus pushed his mate against it. His lips slammed into the other mans with enough force to bruise. Sirius wasn't complaining. After a few minutes the werewolf started to calm. He kissed down his mates neck more gently until he came to his mark where he rested his head. "Siri, I want him." He said just loud enough for the other man to hear.

"I know, I do too." Remus smiled his little mate wanted his second mate with them almost as much as he did.

"You know he won't submit to anyone but me." He teased.

As he expected Sirius whispered in reply, "you know I wouldn't want him too." Remus pulled back and saw the longing in his mates eyes. Poor Severus wouldn't know what hit him.

The next morning Narcissa was upon them as soon as they left their rooms. "Cousin," she smiled "we were hoping you and your mate could spare some time to speak with us this morning." She asked she saw Sirius trying to find a way out "It's about Harry." She fit in quickly and could have sighed in relief when he nodded surprised.

"What about Harry... is something wrong?... Cissa tell me!" he repeated continuously on the way to her rooms. He finally silenced as they reached the room and he saw the expressions on the faces of the other occupants. Lucius head a calm expression but his eyes portrayed his true feelings, there was a trace of panic in them mirrored in Severus's who looked slightly more pale than usual.

"Sirius, Remus take a seat there's something I need to tell you..."

Meanwhile across the hall the Slytherins were getting another taste of life in the Gryffindor tower. Harry had once again prepared breakfast and the elves had cleaned up. Today however there was no immediate adult supervision. Harry stood at the window watching the rain fall, still wearing his pyjamas and a robe – like all of the Gryffindors – he had been standing there for ten minutes lips pursed as though he was thinking about something, when he spoke. "I'm not getting dressed today." The Slytherins all looked at each other hoping one of the others knew where that comment came from or what it meant. Hermione took pity on them and decided to explain. "when it's raining is the only time you don't have to get dressed. Any other time if you stay in your pyjamas all day it's just lazy. " she explained all this as though it was the most normal thing in the world.

Pansy and several other girls seemed to be considering this concept; "What about on the days you have classes?"

"All you have to do is keep your robes done up and no one will see."

"Schools not in session, what about when we are in the halls?" Draco asked glancing at Harry curious as to what they would do when hi.. their parents returned.

"Well, it's raining we don't actually need to leave these rooms plus it doesn't matter if we go around on our pyjamas the others will be doing too. And if people don't like it it's their problem." He said and the Gryffindors nodded.

"OK so hows about we play a game."

"This is going to be difficult for you to understand but I hope you can listen before you react. Well as you know Voldemort came into power some time ago now. When we first met him he was different..."

Sirius and Remus were shocked. They listened to the story Narcissa told them, she told them of the Tom Riddle they first knew of his change, of the woman in the hospital with her, of fearing for her two children, of the deal she and Lily made, of the past years, of the Tom they knew returning, of their suspicions involving Albus Dumbledore.

They listened in silence only interrupting here or there for questions. It made sense. Harry looked like James because it was what people expected. If you looked closer his features did more resemble the Blacks. The glasses added to the resemblance of James, but Lily's father needed them as well. His need for them would probably fade when the glamour was removed... if that was what Harry wanted. The two men could see the love Narcissa and Lucius had for their younger son and the devotion in Severus's eyes. They knew Harry had always wanted a real family and had hoped they could provide it for him but they knew this was better. Their cub deserved to be with his parents and they deserved a chance to prove themselves. They nodded and looked towards the other three; "How can we help?" The look in Severus's eyes gave them hope. Not only that he would agree to bond with them – he wasn't going to have the option to refuse - but that he might be open to the idea to have children with them. Sirius and Remus had tried but a werewolf needed to bond with both mates before they could have children.

"For now we just need time to get to know him. Tom wants us to bring him to meet him by the end of the year." Lucius said and the others nodded.

"Easily enough done." Remus said and the others looked to him surprised. "Cissa when you organise your sessions fit him in on the second day. This will make him feel more relaxed, he already seems calmer around you. Lucius, you'll be harder, he's seen you with Tom and connects you with him so he'll take longer to come around, but he will. Just be there in the quarters when he has his sessions with Narcissa or in some of his classes. Once he sees how you interact with the other students or with Draco he might start to trust you. Severus, you need to be more calm. He knows he gets under your skin but doesn't know why. He thinks you hate him so but now he senses something's different, he's confused so he tries to make you angry. He knows what to do with anger. Try spending time with him. I hear the Occlumency lessons didn't go well. Try again, you can tell Albus he needs the protection and Tom the truth. He does need the protection from Albus." The others nodded and he stood. "We really should get in there before someone gets hurt." He said and the other adults nodded standing their minds on what the other man had said, he was right this might just work.

They walked into the room and three out of five were shocked at what they saw. The kids were seated in a circle on the floor, the furniture lined against the walls, three were in the middle and Harry was standing with his hand on Hermione's head. The two Gryffindors shrugged and joined the circle as the Slytherins took chairs shocked. Harry shrugged and continued around the circle, "duck, duck, owl, pony, duck, cat, Moony, duck, duck, GOOSE" he said as he got to Pansy. He was half way around the circle before she stood. She chases him as he went around twice and slipped into her spot. She glared as he stood and she walked to join the others in the middle. Muttering as she walked. The game lasted twenty more minutes before Harry was finally beaten by Remus, the group put the room back together and were seated when Narcissa opened the discussion with "So why are so many of you in your pyjamas?"

AN: Ok I know it's still kinda short but its two in two days sorry about all the jumping around but it needed to be done. I hope it all makes sense and that you enjoyed it. Thanks to all my reviewers and I hope this answers all the questions. The next chapter skips a few days but I'll say more then. Review Please and I hope to get the next chapter out in a few days Xx


	13. Chapter 13

Of Secrets and Deceptions

Chapter thirteen: Surprises and traditions.

Summary: Harry is Voldemorts mate and when he realises he is desperate to win him over. Harry is also a Malfoy and Draco's twin. Add to that some changes at Hogwarts It's going to be an interesting year.

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this story (sadly) coz I don't own it.

A/N: thanks for the reviews . I Just looked at the last chapter and realised my page breaks don't seem to work on the site. Can anybody tell me how to make them show up?

Last chapter: _The game lasted twenty more minutes before Harry was finally beaten by Remus, the group put the room back together and were seated when Narcissa opened the discussion with "So why are so many of you in your pyjamas?"_

The next few days before classes passed much the same as the first few days. Narcissa continued to attempt to integrate the two groups, the Gryffindors continued to find ways to amuse themselves including the Slytherins whenever it occurred to them to do so, the Slytherins continued to get to know Harry and often the other lions they now lived with. The adult Slytherins continued to watch and try to get to know Harry and the senior lions continued to watch Severus, learning his habits and filing them away for later use.

The day before classes were set to begin was the first time Harry slept through the night. He awoke with a jolt. It took a while for him to put together what had woken him in the first place and when he did he sent a look of disgust towards the door separating him from the outside world; including the source of the noise. He looked around and noticed most the beds were empty and those who _had_ been sleeping in were now sitting up in their beds looking around. He dragged himself out of bed and headed for the door. He couldn't believe what he saw. Standing in the common room, across from a shocked Ron, grinning like maniacs, were two identical red heads. Not only were they standing in their common room, they were in uniform. "Harry, long time no see" George said clearly amused. Harry rolled his eyes.

"I was there less than a week ago... is there something you forgot to tell me?" he asked grinning at the dismay on his best friends face.

"Well, little brother. **Professor Dumbledore realised,** in his absence we were unable to complete last year. **So he offered** us a chance to return." Fred and George explained grinning evilly. Switching speaking every few words.

"But the two of you didn't want to complete your NEWT's." Ron said still coming to terms with the fact his brothers could be with him for another two years.

"Well **no at first** we didn't, but **then we heard** about this new system **and, well** we couldn't resist." George laughed. "Dumbledore's **out there now explaining** the details to the Malfoys then **were set**." They looked at Harry and saw the smile slowly spread across his face.

"So you guys are staying. All year, and you will be in our classes? The twins nodded at every statement and in seconds they had their arms full as their black haired brother hugged them.

HPHPHP

In the hall Dumbledore was informing the Malfoys or the reenrolment of the twins and the fact that they were going to have to sort their class schedule as Minerva was too busy. This in fact shocked them the most; they knew how Severus was with his students. He may seem distant and cold to others but in his own house he was different. He was on first name basis with all his students and his open door policy was known by even the first years soon after their arrival. It was going to be difficult for him with this new arrangement but he would keep it up, somehow. Apparently, things were different in Gryffindor.

Severus arrived as Dumbledore arrived soon followed by the remaining marauders. Narcissa and Lucius proceeded to inform them of the new situation, the former Gryffindors seemed unsurprised but Severus looked shocked. "how little does she have to do with her house ? If one of my students returned I would be doing anything in my power to merge them back in to their former positions." Lucius smirked,

"If they were your students they never would have left. They would have been too afraid you would be disappointed."

"Regardless of the circumstances, we should sort this out as soon as possible, classes start tomorrow."

HPHPHP – that night

It was going on 10pm when the Slytherins decided to go to bed. Draco glanced over and saw most of the Gryffindors go into the dorm and assumed they were going to bed as well. When he walked into the dorm however he was surprised to find members of the other house pulling books and bits of parchment out of their trunks and going back into the common rooms. He and Blaise shared a look before following them out. He noticed that Pansy had followed the girls out and was also wearing an expression of confusion. The fifth and sixth years were in separate groups- including the twins, and were discussing classes. "Nev's taking Herbology and Lavanders offered to take Divination, that leaves, DADA, astrometry history of magic, transfiguration, ancient ruins, care of magical creatures, muggle studies, Arithmancy and Potions. I'll take charms. Who wants what?"

At that point Draco's curiosity won out "What are you lot doing exactly?" it wasn't like the Slytherins discussion on classes and such, it was something different...

"Homework, this is how we do it. We all do different classes, so we divide it. For the first two hours we research and take notes. Then we multiply them and write from there. Saves time." The Slytherins thought he was joking until the others nodded.

"You seriously didn't do your hlomework yet." At the nod he blinked trying to process this new information. "Why?" he asked.

"It's tradition." Was the reply he simply nodded and went back to bed.

Pansy returned to to find Hermione rjummaing through her trunk. "Not you too." She said and Hermione laughed, "No way, in ten miniutes Harry will knock on the door and ask for my history of magic and potion notes, and I of course will tell him not to do this next year and give them to him." At the look she smiled "It's tradition."

AN: Forgive the shortness. I'm sick, but I wanted to get this up coz no one seems to be updating . I finished my classes for the year and only got 1 exam to go, so after Nov 8th I should be able to update a lot . Please review and tell me what you think. XX

PS. Please take any inconsistencies as creative licence XOX


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys, my story has been adopted by Allanah-x and she's edited a couple of things in the previous chapters and is going to be updating soon.


End file.
